A Caged Raven
by Just My Moniker
Summary: This is the prologue to my story, The Raven of Thedas. It details Fylion's life and rise in the Ferelden Circle before she was recruited into the Grey Wardens.
1. Arrival: Age 8

**Arrival: Age 8**

"Name?"the scribe asked the young, elven girl in front of him. She remained silent, her large amber eyes fixated on the stone floor, her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

"Name?" the scribe said a bit more sternly this time. His beady eyes glancing up from his ledger.

The girl spat on the floor.

"You little…" the Templar standing next to her turned to the scribe,"Her name's Fylion Surana. We picked her up in Lothering 'bout a week ago."

"Ah right then." The scribe narrated as his nimble, skeleton-like hand wrote,"Fylion Surana...race, elven...age…" he cast a discerning eye over the girl,"Seven."

"Eight."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm eight!" her voice was filled with venom.

The scribe's mouth twitched a bit in what could be described as a smirk, "Eight then."

He blotted the ink on the page and wrote the correct age.

"Welcome to the Circle, Fylion. I do hope your manner will improve. Mages with your attitude don't seem to last long here." He turned to the Templar,"Take her in."

Fylion and the Templar walked throught the large metal doors and into a large circular room. The rush of air sounded as two Templars closed the doors behind them and took their place in front of them.

"Wait here. The First Enchanter will be here shortly to see you."

Fylion ran her bare feet over the stone floor. It felt surprisingly warm. She looked around, the room was empty now save for the two Templars behind her. She glanced up at the ceiling and found it a bit disappointing when it didn't reach all the way up to the top of the tower. She glanced back down and jumped a bit to find an old man standing in front of her.

He was wearing an ornate robe and he had long, grey hair to match his wild beard.

I am First Enchanter Irving." His voice was raspy, but soft and almost grandfatherly,"Tell me child, who are you?"

"...Fylion Surana, ser."

"Names are pointless. Everyone has a name, but who are YOU? That is the most important question you will ever have to answer in your life. Irving cut Fylion off as she was about to formulate a response,"Here at the Circle your gift will be honed and nurtured as best as it can be. It is up to you, however, to hone and nurture yourself."

"I don't understand." Fylion said, her brows furrowed in confused frustration.

Irving only smiled,"Who you are now is not necessarily who you will be. Will you be the girl who spits on the floor when asked her name? Will you be the girl who knows only the barest hint of the gift she has? Will you be the girl who is confused by the words of her superiors? Only time can tell in that aspect, but do not forget: Whoever you truly are is already inside you, and it will always be there, even if you never let it show."

Irving chuckled a bit,"Oh I do tend to babble on sometimes. It comes with age I'm afraid. There is another you need to meet and who I will take you too. Now come along."

Fylion walked beside Irving up the stairs of the tower. When they came to a door, Irving stopped and looked at Fylion,"Inside is Greagoir, our resident Knight Commander. When you are ready, knock on the door and enter when he calls you."

Fylion nodded and Irving strode off down the hall, the hem of his robes making a small swishing sound upon the stone floor. Raising her hand to the door, Irving called back to her.

"Fylion, don't forget my question."

She nodded again and then knocked.

* * *

><p>When Fylion entered the room, she was struck by how bare it was. There was one bookshelf with a small smattering of books lining its shelves and the rest of the room was bare stone, save for a wooden desk in the middle. A man in Templar armor sat writing on a piece of vellum, he had grey hair the same as Irving, but a smaller beard. He glanced up when Fylion closed the door behind her.<p>

"Ah the new apprentice!" The man's voice suggested a tone of happiness, but his face remained placid,"Come in."

Fylion approached the desk and sat down in the chair opposite the Templar.

"I am Knight Commander Greagoir, head of the Templars in this Circle." He set aside the quill he was using and used his finger and thumb between his eyes,"I am not ordinarily at my desk, it feels foreign to me."A pause followed. He cast a glance over at the silent girl,"Ordinarily when one tells another their name they expect the same in return."

"I am Fylion Surana, ser."

"Well met then, Fylion. Now, I will not beat around the bush." He stood, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing as he spoke,"You're magic is a gift, but it is also a curse. Demons will seek to use you to gain entrance into this world. The Templar order was created to prevent that very thing. Sometimes though, mages try to go against the rules that the Chantry and the Templars have created, and that isn't a good thing,no?"

"No, ser." Fylion spoke softly. Greagoir was unlike Irving. He seemed to be made of steel, his voice iron.

"Precisely. Now as a new member here I will tell you. If you follow the rules and obey your superiors, you're life can be very good here. Break the rules, and you will suffer consequences. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, ser."

"Good. I will send word for a senior mage to show you about the rest of the tower and to your new quarters. You will sleep in the apprentice dormitories where you can make some new friends." He gave a kindly smile before he sat back down at this desk and turned his attention back to his papers,"You may go now."

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, Fylion wandered aimlessly. She had waited for a few minutes for her guide, but when none had come she desired to see her new home.<p>

She peered into the rooms she passed. She saw mages of all ages, male and female, humans and elves all practicing, learning, and teaching the arcane arts.

After a while, she found herself in a large room filled with rows and rows of bunks, and apprentices going about their day. Some cast sideways glances at her, but they all kept to themselves.

"Hi there!" A voice came from behind her. Fylion turned to see a young human girl standing there, her arm outstretched in a handshake flashing a toothy smile. Fylion looked her over. She was taller than her and seemingly close to her own age, with brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't dressed in a robe like the other apprentices wore, but in a pages outfit which confused Fylion a bit.

"My names Alice. Whats yours?" She asked with an enthusiasm that put Fylion off.

"Fylion." She replied hesitantly.

"I say hi to all the new apprentices. Also, I'm here to collect your admittance fee."

"My what?"

"Alice Brimhold!" came an elderly voice from across the room. Alice's face went pale,"I am growing tired of these little scams of yours. If I catch you at this again I WILL report you to your mentor."

"I'm sorry Senior Enchantress Wynne." Alice bowed her head and then scampered off when Wynne waved her away.

"Ah so you're the new apprentice." Wynne said as she smiled at the elven girl,"I will be your guide and mentor for the time being. Welcome to the Circle, Fylion."


	2. Interlude: Irving's Report

**Interlude: Irving's Report**

* * *

><p>Apprentice: Fylion Surana<p>

Age: 12

Fylion is without a doubt one of the most perceptive and naturally talented apprentices I have seen in a very long time. Three years ago when she first came here, she knew naught of magic in any capability. Now, she surpasses nearly all of the other apprentices in her knowledge of the arts. She can even retain information from books the second she has read them. Truly remarkable.

However, she does appear to be a bit antisocial. She has no friends as most apprentices avoid her contact entirely (Not without proper reason. As I said, she is quite antisocial), but there is one apprentice, Jowan, who seems to enjoy her company(Not so the other way around)

She does however tend to enjoy keeping one of the young Templar recruits, Alice, on her toes. Beyond that, she has had no marks against her at all.

Evaluation: A fine apprentice who continues to grow in knowledge and talent, and with a penchant for following the rules. It will be intriguing to watch her ascent in the Circle.

_First Enchanter Irving_


	3. A Battle of Wills: Age 12

**A Battle of Wills: Age 12**

"I am taking you on as my personal student." Irving spoke bluntly. Fylion's eyes widened in surprise, yet she kept her face calm.

"Wynne is to no longer be my mentor?"

"Wynne has taught you all that she could teach you at this point. Besides she has other duties to attend to." Irving strode over to his bookcase and selected a leather bound journal. The leather was new and expertly crafted,"The dusty old papers that you've been keeping to study your spells will no longer be required. Most apprentices receive their grimoires much later in their academical career. You, however, I believe are ready now."

He handed the book over to Fylion who received it gingerly, running her thin fingers over the leather, feeling the cold iron buckle that kept it fastly closed.

"Th-thank you, First Enchanter." She said,her eyes still glued to the grimoire.

"It is not a thing given lightly. I expect you to keep it in good condition and to use it wisely. Both of which I know you will do." He said the last with a proud smile hidden beneath his beard,"It is hard to believe that you've only been here in the Circle for four years. You have learned much in that time."

"Thank you, First Enchanter." She said this time looking Irving in the eyes.

"I am giving you the next few days off before we begin your new lessons. Take that time to do as you wish here in the tower." Irving sat back down at his desk,"That will be all."

* * *

><p>"WOW! Irving actually gave you your grimoire?! Letmeseeit!" Jowan exclaimed enthusiastically.<p>

Fylion brought it forth, but instantly recoiled when Jowan reached for it,"Don't touch it! You'll wreck it."

"Okay okay." He said dejectedly, but his smile returned when he stared back at the grimoire,"I just can't believe you've already got yours. There are apprentices older than me who haven't even gotten theirs yet!"

"Well that just goes to show you how much better I am than the other apprentices…" Her mouth contorted into a smug, sideways grin.

"Well I've got to get going, Fylion. I'll see you later!" Jowan waved as he dashed off.

Fylion walked over to her bunk and plopped down on the feathered mattress. She laid staring at the wooden ceiling for a few minutes before she began to ponder something.

She wondered what it was that Jowan had run off for. It couldn't have been lessons, he was never eager for those, and Jowan seemed particularly excited for whatever it was.

Fylion thought for a moment. She didn't really have much to do. She had read most of the interesting books in the library and the books she had ordered from the stockroom wouldn't arrive at the tower for at least a month. She could lay in her bunk all week which seemed entreating, but rather dull all the same.

She decided to track Jowan down to see what he was so excited about. If it was something stupid, and knowing Jowan it probably was, she could berate him which was always fun so it was a win-win for her either way.

Tracking Jowan's steps through the dormitories, she made her way out into the floor's main hallway where she found it surprisingly empty. Most days at least a few apprentices could be seen walking the halls. She turned right. The path to the left only led to the tower's gates.

As she continued walking, she thought she heard the sounds of a crowd.

Apprentices, mages, and even a few Templars were gathered around a table in the large room leading to the towers basement. On one side sat Daylen, a newly Harrowed mage, a smirk on his face, and across from him sat an apprentice whom she couldn't quite name.

She could feel the mana emanating from the table. Sweat was pouring down the apprentice's face as he sat staring into Daylen's eyes. In one burst of mana, the apprentice was sent flying backwards out of his chair. Daylen sat back as he crossed his arms, chuckling lowly to himself.

"Well well, seems you owe me ten silvers, Andrew."

The apprentice got to his feet, his eyes glued to the floor as he reached into his coin purse and flung ten silver coins upon the table.

Fylion approached one of the Templars attending,"Isn't this against the rules?" she asked.

"Nah. They're just using that one spell...what do you call it?...Mind Blast. No ones getting hurt so I don't see the problem."

Fylion turned back to the table, a new inquisitive and curious look on her face. This seemed rather interesting. Something to at least fill her time for an afternoon.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Daylen said smugly as he pushed the coins into a neat pile on the table. Leaning back and placing his arms behind his head, he looked the crowd over,"Well? Who's to be my next challenger?"

Everyone was silent. The apprentices attending shuffled their feet anxiously.

"I will."

The eyes of the crowd snapped to the young elven girl now standing at the table. Her black hair falling about her face, her large amber eyes fixed intently upon Daylen, her bare feet planted firmly on the hard, stone floor.

"You?! Hah! I don't duel amateurs."

Taking out ten silver coins, Fylion placed them on the table,"I'm not an amateur."

"Fine then, if you want to lose your money so badly, I won't stop you."

Fylion took her place in the chair across from Daylen who leaned forward,"You know the rules then? We each use Mind Blast...you know it right?"

"I told you. I'm not an amateur."

"Well thats about it. We test our mental strength against each other until I send you flying across the room. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now lets begin."

Without hesitation or warning, Daylen channeled his mana into his spell, sending pulsating waves of energy at Fylion.

She could feel it. Instinctually she raised her defense. Exactly as Wynne had taught her, she focused her mana, keeping it calm and deliberate. She felt it as the clashing waves of energy struck against each other and she quickly found the equilibrium.

They were now at a stand still in mere moments. Fylion opened her eyes. Keeping her mana at the exact point it needed to be to maintain the balance of the deadlock. Daylen was staring at her intently, his once smug face gone, replaced by steely determination. She thought she saw sweat beading on his forehead.

Murmurs went up from the crowd. Was this apprentice actually beating a Harrowed mage?

Fylion felt the opposing mana strengthen, she met it with her own, keeping her own mana level and calm. She could feel it draining from her body, but she knew her limit. She could go on like this for a while.

Daylen's sweaty hands gripped the table, his face started to turn red as he focused all of his energy on his spell. He breathed noisily through his clenched teeth which he bared like fangs. Fylion's face was calm. To an unwary eye, she would seem to be doing nothing at all.

She felt a small, sharp pain in her backside. Gasping, she lost all concentration, her mana dissipating and Daylen's mana flooded over her in one brief instant. The force of the blow was minimal however, resulting in Fylion's chair being tipped onto its back legs for one brief instant before it came back to rest on the floor.

Fylion was shocked. Looking behind her, there was a small rock laying on the floor. Her brows furrowed in vexation.

Turning back to Daylen she was met with an empty chair. Looking on the floor, Daylen had fallen unconscious. With a groan of disgust, Fylion stood up. She heard a person clapping in the crowd, undoubtedly Jowan. All the others remained silent, some in wide-eyed admiration, most others in confused astonishment. Fylion left her money. She didn't need it. The crowd milled about as the event was over.

"Lost some money did you, eh?" came a voice from beside Fylion as she crossed the threshold of the doorway back to the dormitories. Alice stood with her usual smile on her face, her back against the wall, her arms crossed, and her one hand holding a wooden slingshot.

"Funny how you just lost concentration," she snapped her fingers," just like that!"

Fylion looked over her shoulders and saw no one watching her as the crowd dispersed. Turning back to Alice, she snapped her own fingers, sending the slingshot up in a short burst of flames.

Alice shrieked as she dropped the burnt piece of wood to the floor, shaking her hand in pain.

"Tsk tsk. Funny how after six years of being a Templar recruit you still haven't learned how to dispell mana." Giving an insincere smile, she made her way back to the dormitories to rest.


	4. Interlude: Greagoir's Letter

**Interlude: Greagoir's Letter**

* * *

><p>Addressing Knight Captain Hadley and Senior Enchanters Uldred, Wynne, and Torrin,<p>

I have received your letter and I must say I am quite annoyed at your attempt to bother me while I am on business in Denerim. Fylion is one of the most valuable mages I have seen in quite a long time. With her help and discretion, we have circumvented a major incident that would have given the Circle a black eye amongst all of Ferelden. She also continues to aid the Order, and thusly all of Ferelden, in total compliance and secrecy. If her prowess as a mage makes you all feel incompetent and frightened, that seems like something about yourselves that you should work on.

In short, your movement to have Fylion put through the Rite of Tranquility is denied. The fact that you even had this letter sent to me implies that you have already brought this matter to Irving, who has denied the motion as well.

The matter is closed. Any further inquiry into it, or resistance against Irving's or my orders is out of the question.

Do not bother me while I am on business with such matters again.

_Knight Commander Greagoir_


	5. Keeping Tabs: Age 16

**Keeping Tabs: Age 16**

"Things have been rather quiet lately, Knight Commander. The apprentices are all wrapped up in their new lessons, seems they don't have the leisure to cause any trouble. I will say though, I think Anders is getting a bit...'flighty' again."

Greagoir rubbed at his temples,"Ughh, Anders. I'll have Hadley assign a guard to him. By the Maker if he tries to escape again..."

"Will that be all, ser?"

Greagoir glanced up and gave Fylion a small smile,"One thing. I realize how much I've been working you these past few weeks; it's just that dealing with the aftermath of that blood magic incident, its gotten difficult to trust anyone around here. You, though, I trust implicitly. You've done good work. Why not take a few days off? If you want, I could arrange a trip outside the tower for you."

"That would be very generous of you, ser. I'd be glad to accept."

"Agreed then. I'll begin making the arrangements in the mean time, go and relax a bit. You've certainly earned it."

* * *

><p>"Fylion!" Jowan beamed as usual as Fylion entered the mess hall.<p>

"The ever present thorn in my side!" She returned with an empty smile.

"Ah Fylion's daily tongue lashing! I look forward to it every day." Easing himself out of his chair, Jowan made his way over to Fylion who flopped onto a stool at a table, opening a book she had acquired recently while she waited for the cooks to begin serving lunch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Jowan. And I'll do my best to feign interest." She flipped a page of her book, 'Ancient Nevarran Royal Genealogies' embossed on the cover.

"Well you see...I have this problem wi-with my ice spells...and I was wondering if you could maybe...tutor me?"

"Sure, Jowan."

"What really?!" The apprehensive look on his face replaced with joyous excitement.

"No."

"Oh...okay then." Jowan started to walk away before he turned back," Oh, I remember! I was supposed to tell you something earlier." Jowan's face grew a bit red and he cast his eyes to the floor.

"Well? What is it?" Fylion rolled her eyes as she slammed her book shut.

"Alice said she wanted to talk to you about something, up in the library."

"Hah! As if. She's probably waiting behind a doorway with a bucket of spiders ready to dump on my head."

"I don't know. She seemed pretty serious."

"When has Alice ever been serious? Now go away, Jowan. I can only stand so much of you in one day."

"Alright then. Bye Fylion."

Without eating,Fylion made her way up the stairs to the second floor of the tower. Figuring out what Alice had in store for her was always better to do sooner than later. She ran the steps for a barrier spell through her mind, wanting to be positively sure she was ready for whatever Alice was planning.

* * *

><p>Walking into the library, she saw Alice sitting by herself at one of the long tables, her head resting on her palms, she seemed worried, something Fylion had never seen her as before.<p>

Alice was dressed in the raiment of a Templar. She had earned her place in the Order much younger than most did. Alice took her training seriously, though Fylion believed it was just to spite her. Their rivalry was an unending one. Her hair was drawn back into a loose bun. Fylion liked her better that way. Much better than looking like a child when she was supposed to be a guardian of the tower.

"Well? I'm sure you wanted to talk to me about something earth-shatteringly important."

"You came? I honestly didn't expect...Never mind." She gestured to the seat across from her, her eyes darting wildly around to see if anyone was watching them,"Fylion you have to help me."

"PFFT!"

"I'm serious!"

Fylion sighed through an amused smile,"What, pray tell, could possibly force you to seek my help?"

"Knight Captain Hadley put me in charge of watching Anders and I lost him, I can't find him anywhere! Please, if I tell anyone about this I'll be kicked out of the Order."

"Certainly you have Templar friends you could trust with this?"

"They'd just make the matter worse, and you've dealt with Anders before, maybe you could find him better than they could."

Fylion leaned forward, placing her chin on her interlocked fingers. A wide grin broke on her face with the slyness of a cat and the viciousness of a feral dog,"And what would I gain from helping you?"

"I'm going to regret saying this, but….what do you want?"

Cocking her eyebrow, Fylion looked upwards and thought for a moment before she turned back to Alice,"I'd try to think of something clever, but I feel that any amount of cleverness would be wasted on you."

Alice's worried eyes hardened for a moment in her usual anger towards Fylion.

"Hmm...I want you to become a better Templar."

"...What?"

"I can't very well have my rival be so blantantly below me in terms of skill. I want to see you training everyday...oh and keeping a better eye on your charges as an obvious starting point."

Alice's mouth was open in disbelief,"Maker you're not joking are you? I expected to become your slave for the next year or I'd have to shave my head or something."

"Do you really think I'm so callow?"

"If...that's what you really want...then alright. Just please get Anders back soon."

"Oh and one more thing. I want a foot rub."

* * *

><p>Anders was tricky. An escape artist who only got more intelligent and persistent each time he got recaptured. Keeping a weather eye all around, Fylion worked her way down the tower. The only exit to the outside was on the ground floor besides the windows, which she was positive Anders wouldn't try again after he broke his leg last year.<p>

It was midday. The sun shone glaringly through the long, stained glass windows of the tower. She lifted the hem of her robe above her feet as she walked down the stairs, feeling the sun warmed stone with each step.

Landing upon the first floor, she stalked the halls like a wolf on the hunt. Her eyes taking in everything in its entirety, looking for anything suspicious, anything out of place.

Apprentices wandered the halls, talking among themselves, making sure to give Fylion a wide berth. Many apprentices learned of the consequences of getting on the elf's bad side. Nothing ever openly violent; Fylion was too smart for that. But those apprentices always found themselves facing consequences: Lowered rations in the mess hall, having to move to a bunk that was inferior to their previous, extra lessons, and so on. There had even been rumors that she had been involved in getting an apprentice turned Tranquil, although no one had ever accused her of it. No one trifled with her, and she kept her distance as equally as they did.

Passing rows of doors, she peered in every out of the corner of her eye as she passed. Nothing was out of place, everything was as it should be.

Ducking into an empty room she sat on the edge of the bed as she pondered what to do next. Anders wouldn't be so stupid as to try the front door. There were no exits that Fylion knew of. She thought of the storage caverns below the tower, however. Perhaps Anders was trying to seek a escape hatch into the murky waters of Lake Calenhad. It was worth a try.

She left the room heading back upstairs. She sidled alongside the railing of the stairwell absorbed in her thoughts when a Templar jostled past her on his way down the steps.

"Excuse me, ser." Fylion lowered her head.

The Templar hesitated an instant, not even turning to her with a nod, before he continued down the steps.

* * *

><p>"I'm on an errand for the Knight Captain." The Templar stood at the door, his arms clasped behind his back.<p>

"I haven't heard of anyone leaving the tower..." The gate guard seemed dubious, turning to his comrade on the other side of the door.

"The Knight Commander usually sends word to us if there's going to be someone passing through."

"I can assure yo—"

"Ser! Ser!" Fylion came dashing up to the three Templars, a frantic look upon her face.

"Er...what is it?"

"There's a huge rat near my bunk! Please you have to come get it for me!"

"Surely as a mage you could kill it yourself?"

The two gate guards turned to the other Templar,"Mages, especially apprentices, aren't authorized to use magic so trivially. You should know that by now. She did the right thing finding a Templar to deal with it."

"Oh um yes. Well then, lead the way."

Fylion gripped the mans arm,"Come quickly before it gets away!"

Bursting through the door to the dormitories, the pair were met with an empty room, as lunch was still being served in the mess hall.

"Alright then. Where's the silly little bleeder?" He began to draw his sword quite clumsily before Fylion interrupted him.

"Shut up Anders; I know it's you."

"Andraste's sake...I'd ask you how you knew, but at this point I don't really care." He sheathed his sword and took off his helmet, revealing his auburn hair that clung tightly to his face with sweat.

"Honestly Anders, you didn't expect to get past the gate guards like that did you?"

"It worked on some of the other Templars." He shrugged,"I didn't know the exact procedure a Templar uses to get out the front door. I figured being on an errand for Hadley would be enough."

"Idiot. Do you really think Templars are that stupid?"

"Kinda. I was more worried about getting noticed by you."

"Rightly so. Now come on, you're getting rid of that armor and getting back to Alice." She jabbed Anders with her finger,"And you're going to be performing a few 'errands' for me for making me lose face with those Templars."

"Alright alright, jeez."

"By the way...how did you get the armor?"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Jowan sat down on the bunk opposite Fylion's.<p>

"What?"

"That Templar, Cullen, came running out of the latrines and was looking all over the tower in a towel looking for his armor! All the girls were going crazy!"

"That's fascinating, Jowan." Fylion never even glanced away from her book on ancient Navarran genealogies.

"You should've seen it. I've never seen anyone's face get so red. Anyway did you find out what Alice wanted?"

"To bother me, as per usual."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Sorry for the delay and abrupt ending. This chapter was SO hard to write! I don't even know why. Funnily enough, this was the chapter I put the most forethought into XD Hopefully I can get the next few chapters up a bit quicker. Also, I realize I haven't described how Fylion looks very much. This will be something I'll try to rectify :)


	6. Interlude: Duncan's Inquiry

**Interlude: Duncan's Inquiry**

* * *

><p><em>12th of Haring, 9:29 Dragon<em>

I have acquired a list from my informants in the tower of the most talented mages in the Ferelden Circle. There are many suitable candidates for my purposes, but one name on the list stood out in particular.

Out of all the mages listed, Fylion Surana is the only apprentice. She must be truly remarkable for her name to make it onto a list filled with Harrowed mages or higher ranked mages.

Further inquiry to my informants tells me that she is on the verge of her Harrowing. I will wait until she is tried before I begin my recruitment. If she fails, I will choose another, but if she succeeds, I will be sure to talk to Irving on the matter.

_Warden Commander Duncan of Ferelden_


	7. The Star Pupil: Age 19

**The Star Pupil: Age 19**

The mess hall was especially bustling that morning. Mages talked among themselves, the aromatic smells of cooked ham and eggs filled the crisp, early morning air. Fylion had taken her seat in the dimly lit corner of the room, brooding and dark. A mug of steaming hot tea rested on the table, next to a plate of eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes.

Her dark, black hair running wildly about her face, the dull amber glow of her eyes burning through the strands like a fire, her pale skin like a ghost in the darkness. Her long, delicate nose crinkled with the acrid smell of kitchen smoke, her soft, bloodless lips parted in contemplation.

Her eyes were fixed upon her grimoire, her thin fingers flipped through page after page, her eyes growing angrier and angrier the more she read. With a swift crack, she closed it and buckled the lock, pushing it to the corner of the table nearest the wall.

She began her meal, letting the frustration in her face slip away. The dull chatter of the apprentices sitting at the closest table kept her mind occupied. Listening to their banal, little lives was always amusing to Fylion. Finishing her tea, after the apprentices started talking about the fabric of their robes, Fylion moved from her table, taking her grimoire.

She was like a phantom, stalking through the crowd, ignored, but not unnoticed. Conversation dried as she passed, eyes darted back and forth, all fearing her ill mood.

Fylion wore her tailored apprentice robes. The skirt she had hemmed to just above her ankle so she wouldn't have to hold it up when she walked the staircases. The sleeves dangled down her arms and covered her hands with length to spare. She always enjoyed the fact that others couldn't tell what her hands were doing. The robes were of a light blue color, and Fylion had even gone to the lengths to add a thin hood to the attire, one she was fond of using.

She made her way to the library, drawing from the shelves one book at random, one of her pastimes. She glanced at the cover. It was a book she had read over thirty times. She didn't mind, she found her usual niche in the library, a dusty alcove between two bookcases that concealed her thin frame, and took a seat.

Reading the first fifty pages, she stopped after she realized she didn't remember any of what she just read. Setting the book aside, she closed her eyes only to be disturbed by a nasal voice.

"Hey Fylion!"

"Hello Jowan."

"Wow, none of your usual retorts? I'm kinda' shocked to be honest."

"You're not the thing annoying me today. Don't start being it."

"Sorry. So...what is annoying you?" Jowan sat down next to the elven apprentice.

"I've finished studying the normal spells. I've finished studying the intermediate spells, even some of the higher spells, I've mastered them all."

"So you say."

"Shut up. Now almost a month ago, Irving granted me leave to try and develop something new and I...haven't been able to do so."

"Well I imagine trying to come up with something new is a bit difficult. I mean most of the spells we have today have been known for centuries."

"I'm well aware of that, Jowan."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing now. I'm to meet Irving today to present my non-existent progress." Fylion sighed as she rubbed at her tired eyes,"This isn't something I want to talk about right now." She cast a wary eye at Jowan,"Tell me something interesting about your pathetic little life. You must have something to occupy me for a moments time at least."

"Ah that's the Fylion I know and love!"

"Ughh…"

"Well lets see...OH! I do have something interesting."

Fylion's ears pricked up a bit, their tips visible through her hair.

"Well you see...I've met this girl—"

"Boring."

"Oh...well err…."

"Now you're annoying me. Hmm...you don't usually bother me when I'm in my reading corner."

"Yeah the last time I did, none of my spells worked for the next two months," He chuckled nervously.

"What, then, tempted you to come to me this time?"

"Well I'm looking for a book about blood magic." Fylion raised an eyebrow and Jowan added hastily,"My mentor has me doing an essay on the subject. With how much time you spend in the library, I was wondering if you could help me find what I need?..." His voice trailed off as Fylion stared him down.

A silence fell as the two sat looking at each other. Jowan began to sweat a bit, and Fylion's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sure," Fylion said as she sat up and went to retrieve the necessary tomes.

* * *

><p>"Well well if it isn't the Star Pupil! What brings you to the Templar's lounge?" Alice sat at the end of a long wooden table in a circular room meant as a rec-hall for the Templars. Her brown hair was drawn back into a loose bun at the base of her skull. Her tanned skin glinting softly in the torch light, her emerald eyes dancing with their usual mischief.<p>

"I desired conversation with my most favorite Templar."

"You consider me your favorite Templar? Wouldn't have thought that. Unless you're being your usual, bitchy, self." She took a swig from her mug. She was wearing a casual attire, a slim cotton tunic over black trousers, soft leather boots which came up to her knees.

Fylion shrugged,"Your guess is as good as mine."

Alice took another draught,"Well you must want to talk about something. What is it?"

"I remembered whilst reading your diary the other week..."

"You what?!" When the other Templars in the room turned to look at Alice, she lowered her voice to a whisper,"You've read my diary?" Her face the epitome of rage.

"Of course, I've been reading it for about, oh...three years now. Tuesday's entry was especially good." Fylion fluttered her eyes and let her mouth draw into a smirk.

Alice's face turned a scarlet red,"I swear by the Maker if you tell anyone what you've read—"

"Yes yes yes, but that's not my point. What I remembered was that Greagoir is sending you on your first mage hunt soon."

"What of it?"

"How do you think it'll go?"

"You're joking right? You've never asked me anything like this before."

"I'm bored and frustrated, I've nothing better to do. Now humor me."

"Should go well. Heard we're being sent to some little village outside Highever. Nothing dangerous per se, though the apostates we're pickin' up could get a bit jumpy." She flexed her right fist,"If one of 'em tries to escape on my watch, I've sharpened the joints of my gauntlet for a particularly vicious punch." She smiled wickedly at Fylion,"If I have to punch one, guess who I'll be imagining they are?"

Fylion leaned forward with a bashful smile and half-lidded eyes,"The person you described in your diary on Tuesday?"

Alice hid her face with her mug pretending to drink,"Sod off!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, First Enchanter. I...have been unable to come up with anything new or novel whatsoever. I've tried channeling mana all different ways, with different catalysts, at different times, wit—"<p>

Irving held up his hand with a small chuckle,"I know, Fylion, I know. I've been keeping a watch on your progress with your task. The point was not to develop anything new, it never was. I wanted to see just how dedicated you were; how much you were willing to give to achieve your goal, to achieve the 'impossible'."

Fylion's mouth broke into a small smirk,"I see."

"You performed beyond satisfactorily. I have never quite known an apprentice such as you, Fylion. I will not be surprised if you end up being the First Enchantress of this Circle some day."

"I would have to go through my Harrowing before that, First Enchanter." She said with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Yes, yes you would. That is all for now, Fylion. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yes, First Enchanter." Fylion made a small bow before she turned. Her fingers turned the cold metal knob of the door.

"Fylion." Irving called from his desk and Fylion turned to face him. He leaned forward, placing his chin upon his interlocked fingers,"Eleven years ago, when you first came here, I remember telling you to remember a question. Fylion...who are you?"

She closed her eyes as if trying to remember and then she began to speak,"...I am not the girl who spits on the floor when asked her name, I'm not the girl who knows only the barest of the gift I have, and I'm not the girl who is confused by the words of her superiors. Who I am is who I've made myself to be."

Irving seemed surprised by her answer, it took him several moments before he could speak,"Did you come up with that just now?"

"To be honest, I rehearsed that after you told me to remember your question. Figured you would ask it again someday."

Irving's face was still for a moment, then he burst out laughing,"Oh I'll have to tell Greagoir about that!"

Fylion made a slight bow again, and left Irving's office. Making her way to mess hall for dinner, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's chapters like this that remind me why I love writing! I had so much fun and I hope you all have fun reading it :)

Now just a short epilogue (Similar to the interludes) and _A Caged Raven _is finished.


	8. Epilogue: Alice's Diary

**Author's Note: **The epilogue is set after Fylion had to leave the Circle to join the Grey Wardens. An event you can read about in _The Raven of Thedas._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Alice's Diary<strong>

17th of Wintermarch, 9:30 Dragon,

I can't believe Fylion is gone, Jowan too for that matter. I can't say that'll I'll miss her, but...it just doesn't feel the same without her here. I feel (this sounds so awkward) almost unprotected. With her here, I knew that no abominations or blood mages would ever become a problem, that if there was a mage I could trust with my life, it would be her.

And now she's gone.

I had no idea Jowan was a blood mage! To imagine that someone like that, who I knew my whole life, was a maleficar. Makes you wonder….

I'm tired. Sleep sounds pretty good right now.

_Alice Brimhold_


End file.
